


Unmade

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: A quick little, angsty Michael!Dean X Reader drabble inspired on the song Unmade that’s been stuck in my head for days.





	Unmade

Rain poured down in the streets of Cincinnati. It had been cold and gray for weeks, as was usual for the season. But Michael liked it. He paced the streets and alleyways. The rain drew away the crowds and drowned out the noise except for the occasional car that splashed into a nearby puddle. It made the world move slower. It allowed him time to think, to plan.

You sat alone, on a park bench. Alone in the storm. A paper you held in your hands had now become drenched to the point of no return. Your wet hair clung to your face and the only thing providing you warmth were the tears sliding down your cheeks masked by the rain.

A cloaked figure passed by, not noticing you at first. After few feet ahead, he had stopped in his tracks and turned back around joining you on the bench. From the moment he sat down, the rain seemed to have stopped falling on you, as if he held an umbrella over your head, yet where it should be was empty. A single white feather dropped onto your thigh, but you remained staring into the distance hoping he would soon leave you alone.

“Why are you out here?” He asked.

You shook your head and clenched your arms around your waist. But he didn’t pester you. He simply sat there permitting the quiet to exist. Fifteen minutes must have passed before you felt you owed him a response. Even then, the thoughts you had might scare him away. Which would be for the best.

“This world sucks.” You stated. A shift next to you told you he was listening. “It’s broken, and full of evil, and evil people, and there’s nothing that can be done. It’s hopeless. No matter how hard I have tried to bring good and light to it, the darkness always wins. As long as humanity exists, there is no point. We’ve screwed ourselves past the point of salvation. I wish we would all just get it over with and blow each other up already.” You were hoping he would have high-tailed it out of town but he remained.

He lightly chuckled. “Who hurt you?”

You briefly looked at him for the first time, caught off guard by the glowing warmth you found in those green eyes. But you quickly looked back down to your feet. “Everyone.”

“You don’t need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. As long as you make an impact to one person.” He advised, but underneath it seemed more like a test.

You shook your head. “No. Kindness isn’t some kind of pyramid scheme. And the pay it forward methodology doesn’t work because someone will always be there to take advantage. Just because there is one positive action does not cancel out the numerous negative actions.” You rambled, the logic perhaps only making sense to just you. “A glass of water, tainted with a drop of dye, will never be clear again.” 

But to Michael, there was nothing more logical to describe God’s failed experiment. “Perhaps yes. Without intervention.” He paused. “What if we could change it?”

You looked back to him. “It’s not possible and I’m tired of trying.”

“Through human means, yes. What if there was another way? Would you take it?” Behind the peaceful green eyes, almost glowed a blue.

You nodded your head. “Of course.”

His head leaned in closer to yours. “Join me Y/N.” He whispered.

You weren’t sure what came over you, but in all your life you had never felt such peace or serenity. Reaching up, you brought your lips closer to his, meeting in a slow, passionate kiss. As his lips danced on yours, you felt the rain start again, mixing in between breaths and caressing lips. Michael released a stream of grace that flowed through his breath and into yours.

You pulled back, noticing the change immediately. Your eyes glowed blue. Your hands reached out before you, you took time to examine them as you felt an unexplainable power flowing through. You looked back to him and he eagerly smiled. And your words you said before, had never felt more true, more clear than in this moment.

“When God finished creation, he said it was good.” Michael took your hand in his.

Without blinking you finished his thought. “He lied.”

He smiled at your response. “The only thing humanity deserves is to be unmade.”

“Broken into pieces. Split apart, back to the dust from whence it came.” You agreed. His vision in your mind.

He stood up from the bench, guiding you with him. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
